Wordless Whispers
by Lexgendary
Summary: When Yuya is confuse about KyoKyoshiro relationship with Sakuya...Would anyone tell her about the trio and how can she deal with the answer? KyoYuya


**_Disclaimer :_** Sadly, the characters from Samurai Deeper Kyo (particularly Onime no Kyo) doesn't belong to me.

**_Mayumi-sama :_** My first SDK! Hope you all enjoy this Kyo and Yuya fan fiction. It is told by our Yuya Shiina.

* * *

**Wordless Whispers**

_Chapter One_

The soft whispers from the wind that rustled the leaves filled the cool night creating a tranquilly feeling. We had finally found an inn to stay for the night and we all were to fit in one room. Sometimes I wondered why am I here caught up in all the messed that I've gone through. Taking a glimpse to my left I quickly continued on eating my meal. He was far in a corner casually drinking his sake enjoying the tender moonlight this night. _Kyo… What do you think of?_ The laughing of Yukimaru and Benitora after many glasses of sake was unnoticeable to me; all my thoughts were clouded from unknown reasons.

When suddenly Yukimaru mention a name I knew would displeased the Onime no Kyo. "If Sakuya-sama was here she would love talking to you Yuya!" His cheeks were flushed and smiling gleefully at me. It caught me a bit of guard and I could feel the scowl on Kyo's face.

"Everyone enjoys your company Yuya-san! You are one of a kind Yuya!" Benitora held up a glass of sake and held it up in the sky.

Was I really? I didn't think so because at times I wish I could just vanish. But what got me going till this day was revenge for my brother and now I'm traveling with the suspect of his murdered. Confusion and utter puzzlement to my actions that I held no answers to. Once again I sneaked a look at Kyo and he was indifferent as always.

Does he often feel these strange emotions toward Sakuya-san as well? Between hate and love is a thin thread that people often get confused with. That what I often heard from elders and it made me pondered of which side Kyo is on. Why the heck am I even thinking about all this?

At this precise moment, I missed Kyoshiro the other half of the killer of a thousand men.

--------------------

_Yuya… Stop sleeping and open your eyes._

That voice it was very familiar but no matter how hard I try my eyes wouldn't open.

_If you don't wake up I'm going to go._

_Wait don't go yet. Kyoshiro? Is that you?_ I thought and wanted so much to see him again after so long. I needed to see his juvenile smile and actions. Unexpectedly his voice disappeared and it was completely silent till I could finally open up my eyes. Two figures stood before me and instantly I recognise who they were. Sakuya and Mibu Kyoshiro holding each other's hand so passionately staring into each other's eyes.

Why does my body feel weak as though I would fall and break into pieces? When Kyoshiro turned to look at me his eyes was a crimson blood colour uplifting slop sided smirk.

_Kyo…? _

All of a sudden both spirits in one body walked hand in hand with Sakuya into the mist of the night. It was her they would choose, never me because I'm useless and… I'm just plain me.

--------------------

"Oi!"

A glimmer of light made its way to my vision and I saw a blurry image of someone. "Kyo…shiro?" I asked hoping it really was a dream before.

"Mistake my name again, I'll slaughter you."

The cold unfeeling tone once more it was no other than Kyo. I quickly jolted up and fixed my mind on forgetting about all that been bothering me. I'm going to forget the ache that was in my heart and concentrate on the money on Kyo's head and my revenge. Yes that's it.

"That is all you have to say. Show some action of it then," I challenged not knowing where all the courage was coming from.

Swiftly he withdrew his katana and placed it right beside my neck line. Today was sure a nice wake up call, sword to my throat with the killer of all killers glaring cruelly at me. What a beautiful day it will be, not.

I growled feeling the urge to slap him across the face. "Move out of my way. I need to get ready," I coolly stated staring straight back at him. In fact deep down I was shivering knowing any minute he likes he could just strike me, but that wasn't a major fact in my head right now.

Steadily I walked away heading for the bathroom giving Benitora, Sasuke and Yukimaru a greeting. "What did you do to her this time Kyo?" Yukimaru cheekily questioned observing Kyo.

"The woman! One day I'm going to slice her into pieces," he snarled gritting his teeth.

Benitora laughed and placed his hand on his hip. "Well be ready because she's going to put up a fight with that."

"She can try but she won't do much harm." He walked pass the trio back on the track to their trip to retrieve his body. From behind Yukimaru secretly smiled to himself and Sasuke gave him a blank not knowing what was he smiling about. However he gave a wider grin to Sasuke and tightly embraced the younger boy.

"Boy, today is going to be another long day." He glanced up at the gray sky that obviously going to descend rain later on the day.

Sasuke nodded and softly whispered to his master, "Why is it so quiet today?" He directed his focus at Yuya who peacefully walked behind Kyo without much ruckus. "Something definitely shut her mouth up good today," he continued and Yukumaru threw his head back laughing.

"Indeed boy, indeed."

** T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

_Mayumi-sama :_** Hope this first chapter captivated you. Reviews are of course welcome and I'll post the next chapter once I am done writing it. Thank you!


End file.
